Taken
by stuckinsea
Summary: Ron's brothers decide it's time for him to start dating again and they have the perfect person will Ron tell them the truth, he's found someone, perfect is not the word he'd use. One-Shot


Taken  
By: Hannah

He really should just go home. Home to his warm cozy bed, take a hot bath, have a shot of Firewhiskey to take the chill of his bones and end the night with a glorious wank. He shouldn't be walking through Hogsmeade toward Ron's place. He really shouldn't. Ron's more than likely; all right he knows Ron's still stewing about tonight. Since he and the boys had their little 'talk' with their youngest brother, well not so much as talking more like Bill yelling, the twins for the first time that he could remember in his life were actually shocked into silence when their little brother revealed a secret.

--------

"So Ronny boy, what do you think?" asked George.

Ron said nothing. He just sat there staring at his hands.

"Think of it as a romance a long time in the making." Said Bill.

"Yeah, you know Harry and you have been practically joined at the hip since you were eleven, now you can he joined at the –"

"Fred!" squeaked Percy. "I'd appreciate you not finishing that thought."

Charlie smiled in amusement; it was nice for the brothers to be getting along so well. It's been a long time since they were all in a room and not shouting at each other.

"Look mate," said George as he sat next to Ron. "Harry's been giving you hints now for the past month; unfortunately you're a complete idiot and haven't noticed so we thought –"

Charlie held up a hand stopping George. "No you and Fred thought."

George rolled his eyes. "Yeah 'we'," he said pointing at his twin. "Thought you should know that way you can go and find Harry and bugger him into a coma."

Charlie watched Ron's eyes grow wide and then seem to take on a look of someone who was about to throw up. Bill walked over to the sofa and sat on Ron's other side.

"Look Ron, it's been almost a year since we've seen you with anyone, it's time to stop hiding at Hogwarts and find someone to love."

"Didn't say love, just need him to get laid before his willy shrivels up." Said Fred ruffling Ron's hair.

Ron pushed away from the sofa and stared at his brothers. "I know you lot are just being helpful but I don't need it, I'm perfectly fine."

George beamed. "So you'll talk to Harry? We told him you just needed some time –"

"– No!" Ron interrupted. "I won't. Look." Ron said sighing heavily. "Harry's like another brother to me, nothing more."

"But you kissed him." Said Fred.

Bill grinned. "Did you now?"

Ron turned a brilliant shade of red and for one moment Charlie thought he saw steam leaking from his ears. "He kissed me." Ron said through gritted teeth. "Besides it was before the battle and he thought we wouldn't live through it. So it doesn't count."

"Bollocks." Said Bill. "It counts and now that you're both all right, why not go for it? What's the problem?"

"You mean besides me not wanting to bed someone that is like a brother to me?" said Ron.

"There's someone else isn't there." Charlie said finally figuring out why Ron was being so adamant about not being with Harry.

Ron went rigid. Bill and Charlie were closest in age, but Charlie and Ron always seemed to have a connection and he could tell his little brother wasn't telling the whole story.

"No." Ron sputtered.

"Ah, Charlie my boy looks like you've hit a nerve." Smirked Fred.

"Good for you, Ron." Said Percy. "You're always working, even staying at the castle during the holidays, giving all your free time to your students, it's about time you start thinking of yourself and found some true happiness."

Ron blushed. "So?" said Fred. "Who is it then? Is it that new game keeper he's a bit off but he seems nice?"

"Poor Harry, we thought you two would be perfect. So have you done the deed?" asked George as he winked at Ron.

Ron winced. And tried with all his might to conjure a hole to fall into.

Bill chuckled. "Enough, if Ron wants to share, he will."

"It's not the new game keeper, alright. Just leave it. Look I have to go."

George jumped up and grabbed him back. "No way little brother you're not leaving till you tell us."

"It's no one." Ron said turning around and bumping straight into Fred.

"Aw c'mon Ronnie," said Fred pinching Ron's cheek. "We won't make fun of you. Wizards honor."

Percy snorted. "Since when did, you have any."

"Nice one, Perce." Charlie said chucking as Percy smirked. "Leave him be, if Ron doesn't want to tell us then that's fine." Charlie said pushing the twins back.

"It can't be that bad; it's not Filch is it?" George asked making a choking noise.

"What?! Never!" Ron yelled, eyes going as wide as saucers.

"Ah, so it is Filch." Fred said winking. "So does he really have whips and chains in his bedroom? Do you two use them often?"

"Does he have a big one, Ron?" Bill said nudging George as he too got into the game. "I mean is it at least workable?"

"You're disgusting." Said Ron.

"How does Mrs. Norris feel about this. . .unless – you two don't let her join in do you, because that's just sick." Joked George.

Charlie watched as the twins and Bill kept trading barbs back and forth making Ron shake with anger until finally it seemed Ron had, had enough.

"Look it's not Filch, all right. You really want to know?" he said glaring daggers at the three of them as they continued to laugh. "It's Malfoy."

"Draco Malfoy – you don't even like Malfoy." Said Fred.

"That's right, ever since he became Potions Master all you talk about his how much you want to throttle him." Said Bill.

"Not Draco." Ron mumbled.

The Room fell silent. It seemed to stretch on for hours. . .until Bill began yelling.

--------

It was a complete mess. Bill was yelling about how much the man had ruined the family. From Ginny and the Chamber, to their father's career, not to mention the time Lucius almost killed them all in their fifth year. Ron yelled back of course, not necessarily defending Malfoy's actions he was just stating that all those "transgressions" if you will, were all in the past.

In the end Bill told Ron that he had to end their affair, because it would kill their father. Their parents would never accept them. And how would poor Ginny feel if she knew that Ron was sleeping with the very man who caused her all that pain when she was just eleven. Charlie was doubtful that Ginny would ever turn her back on Ron; he knew she would be angry for a while, but as long as Ron was happy then she would be fine about it. She wouldn't be having Malfoy over for tea any time soon, but in the end it was all Ron's choice now wasn't it?

Their meeting ended with Bill storming out telling Ron to end it or Bill would do it for him because Bill said that it was obvious that Lucius Malfoy was using Ron to get back at Harry and their father. And if anything Ron was nothing more than his plaything. Because Lucius Malfoy cares for nothing but himself. Charlie had a sneaking suspicion that maybe Bill was right on that one. Bill stormed out after leaving his demand, Percy patted Ron on the shoulder before leaving, the twins just stood there mouths agape, still with nothing to say. Then it was just Charlie and Ron.

--------

"Well aren't you going to yell?" Ron said staring at the ground.

Charlie sighed. "Nah. I think Bill has done it enough for us. He's right though, Ron."

Ron's head snapped up his eyes filled with a fire that Charlie has only seen one time before. The night of the battle when Hermione Granger was killed and Ron went after the Death Eater that did it. He had strangled Theodore Nott with his bare hands. It took five Aurors to pull his baby brother off. That night the little Ron they knew was lost forever.

"So you're on his side then."

"I'm not on anyone's side. But, you have to admit he's right. Mum and Dad will not accept this. Lucius Malfoy has brought too much pain into this family. I'm afraid Bill is right. You have to end it."

"Fuck the lot of you." Ron said his face a mask of rage and his lips set in a thin line. "I'm not a fucking child anymore. You can't tell me what to do anymore and if you don't like who I chose in a partner, then you can stay the fuck out of my life and you can tell that to Bill."

And before Charlie could stop him Ron had apparated on the spot.

"Lucius Malfoy." Muttered Fred.

"Blimey." Said George. "That was unexpected."

Charlie just shook his head and apparated out in search of Ron.

--------

He walked up to Ron's cottage and noticed the lights were out. He figured Ron would be up; he wouldn't be able to sleep because he was so angry. He ventured toward the garden. This was Ron's favorite part of the house. Ron had a beautiful garden with Neville's help it was filled with the most beautiful flowers. A sea of purple, white and yellow. He didn't know the names of all of them; he just knew it was perfect.

He knew Ron would be out here sitting in his little safe haven. He had a tent put up and inside the little area was a day bed and surrounding the bed was a sea of pillows in all shapes and sizes. They would often find Ron out here taking naps, just basking in the sun, reading, or just being quiet. He saw Ron surrounded by the candle light. As he got closer, he realized Ron wasn't alone.

Lucius Malfoy was sitting next to him. His snake cane lay against his leg as his hands were folded neatly in his lap, waiting for Ron to speak.

Lucius sighed heavily as he continued to stare at the red head. Charlie crept a bit closer, using the darkness as his shield.

"Ronald." Lucius sighed. "I grow weary of this game."

"And what game is that?" Ron said still staring out into the darkness.

"The same one we've been playing now for the past fifteen minutes. I ask you what's the matter, and you stay silent. I ask you again and you stay as silent as the grave. And oddly enough much like a corpse you sit as still as stone and you're a bit rank, have you bathed since I last saw you?"

Ron chuckled and Charlie was surprised to see Malfoy's lip quirk up in what could be only construed as a smile.

Ron sighed heavily and slumped back. "My brother says I have to end –" and he glanced at Lucius. "– whatever this is."

"Ah, I see." Lucius said turning to look at Ron. "Do remind me which one this would be or should I just refer to him as 'brother' since I'm not sure how many your mother has hatched." Lucius drawled lazily.

Ron's head snapped to the right and glared at Malfoy as Malfoy just smirked in his usual 'did I say something to offend you' way, knowing that what he said was very much offensive. "Why do you always have to be such a bastard?"

"I don't have to be one, Ronald. I am one." Ron just scoffed as Lucius sighed heavily, "Fine, 'Brother' has issued an ultimatum and why should I care?"

Ron rubbed at his face in frustration then stood glaring down at Malfoy. "Because," he said exasperatedly, "my brother Bill says you and I are wrong for each other and that I'm hurting my family. I'm sure he'll tell my father soon."

Lucius arched a perfectly sculpted brow. "Ah." He said as he started tugging at Ron's buttons, Ron pushed his hand lightly, but Lucius smacked at it. "So are you saying that we should inform your father that Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater extraordinare, the one who almost got his only daughter's soul sucked out by The Dark Lord, his enemy since childhood, is buggering his youngest son," he said pulling the zip down of Ron's denim's, "very well I might add." Ron pushed away from him but Lucius grabbed him again by one of his belt loops rubbing his face gently against Ron's groin, though he tried Ron couldn't hold back a soft moan as Lucius breathed in deeply.

"Lucius, I'm trying to be serious here."

Lucius scoffed. "Please don't. I never liked that mangy Black a pitiful excuse of a pureblood if I ever saw, present company included of course." Ron rolled his eyes. "Your family is another pitiful lot, but I've grown accustomed to you. Now, if you want to role play, you can be the naughty school boy and I'll be the angry Professor about to give you a spanking."

"You just made a joke you know." Ron said threading his fingers through Lucius' hair as he kept taking deep breaths against Ron's growing erection.

Lucius groaned and then sat back his face contorting in mild disgust. "Clearly I've spent way too much time with you, Ronald."

Ron moved forward and straddled the older man. Then sat back staring down at him. "What are we then?"

Lucius sat up pulling Ron close wrapping his arms around his waist. "We are two men who find release in each other." He said as he placed a kiss at the hollow of Ron's throat.

"So he was right." Ron said pushing him back as he stood up and began to pace. "This is just sex."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Where is this Bill?" Lucius spat out as if the word left a bitter taste on his tongue. "It's clear he's poisoned your mind with all this nonsense, so that now you stand here fidgeting about and acting like a complete woman and therefore ruining a perfectly good night for debauchery."

Charlie watched Ron pace. It was clear that everything that Bill said tonight was sinking in and all Ron's fears were bubbling up to the surface. Ron stopped and looked back to Lucius. "So just for the release. Do you feel nothing for me?"

Lucius shook his head. Apparently Malfoy's weren't used to showing their feelings. "Ronald. I'll admit when I first ran into you the day I was visiting my insolent son. It was a matter of release and maybe a bit of a game."

"A game?"

"Yes. You were the son of my enemy and the best friend of the bastard child that killed my master, so yes a game. The proverbial act of revenge."

"That was almost a year ago. If it was just a game then why are you still here?"

Lucius growled at his young lover and pulled him back into his lap. "Obviously, being the youngest of thirty –"

"– six." Ron interrupted.

"– fine, thirty-six brothers and being in Potter's constant shadow" continued Lucius as Ron sighed. "Must've done quite a number on you. You believe yourself nothing more than second best, so unworthy of being my consort. Which is far from the truth." Lucius said tucking a strand of red hair behind Ron's ear. "Why must you question this? I think we have a perfect relationship. Sex." He kissed Ron's neck, "chess," a nibble on his ear, "and more fantastic sex."

"So if I was to go off and find another lover. Then it wouldn't matter to you, you could just be my standby while I find a man who will love me and maybe even make an unbreakable vow with me as long as I am able to provide you, your 'release'."

Lucius stood up dumping Ron onto the ground. He smoothed his robes out. "If it's what you wish. By all means do so, but you do realize I shall be forced to kill this 'lover' then you obviously because you forget that you are my property, which would be very sad because that," he said smirking down at Ron's cock which was peeking out standing against his stomach still very much aroused. "Has become one of my favorite toys."

Charlie swallowed heavily as he watched Lucius throw his cloak off and nudged Ron's legs open, his brother didn't put up much fight as both knees fell open. Charlie could feel his own erection pressing tightly against his trousers. This was wrong. Getting turned on by his brother and Malfoy was wrong. It was sick. It's his little brother for fuck's sake.

"Now. Can we stop talking about this and get back to me shagging you rotten?"

"Yes, please." Ron said panting lightly as Lucius was rubbing himself lightly, teasing Ron mercilessly knowing it was driving Ron mad that he couldn't touch the older man.

"You're so pretty when you beg, Ronald." Lucius said getting to his knees and kissing Ron deeply.

Charlie groaned inwardly. The man was pure lust. He watched as Lucius kissed Ron, kissed him hard, listened as Ron whimpered. He had never heard his brother whimper before. Cry, yes. Whimper, never. But, Ron was whimpering now. Begging as well. Asking Lucius to fuck him so hard that Ron wouldn't be able to sit for a week and he hears Malfoy chuckle. A deep throaty chuckle that makes Charlie's cock throb. And he thinks that Malfoy should laugh more often.

"I would rather do that in your bed though a poorly made one that it is, because I don't fancy fornicating in your garden." Lucius said swatting Ron's hands away from his trousers as he knelt above the redhead.

Charlie's mouth dropped. Did his fucking brother just pout? Pout. Like a fucking two year old. And Lucius smiled then kissed Ron softly.

"All right, Ronald. You may have me here. But I do think this will cost you a spanking"

Ron smirked up at him. "Yes, Professor."

Lucius growled and attacked his mouth again. As he tore Ron's worn T-shirt in half pushing it off of him. Ron was tearing at Lucius' clothes as well. Charlie was surprised the man didn't complain. He probably has closets full of clothes.

"Up." Lucius commanded as he had finally gotten Ron naked. Charlie blanched smacking himself mentally. He shuddered, he was looking at his ickle brother naked and he fought the urge to vomit on his shoes.

Though, he admired his brother's body. He was still young; he could see that being the Master of Flight at Hogwarts was still keeping Ron in perfect shape. He could see the muscles in his stomach flex whenever Lucius touched him, his arms were tight and strong. He looked quickly at Ron's cock. Not bad. Looks like he wasn't so little after all. Charlie shook his head. He was not praising his brother's cock, no because that's wrong. Charlie did a double take – no – that's not right. He looked again and his mouth dropped. Ron was clean shaven. Except for the top of his groin, red hair was lightly spattered on the top, like a well-manicured lawn. He wanted to laugh until he saw the first signs of Malfoy's flesh. He sighed lightly. Malfoy was still perfect at his age. He was still lean, lightly muscled, a perfect male specimen. He found himself holding his breath. Waiting to see if everything else was just as lovely. He watched Malfoy slowly undo his trousers. As Ron sat back on the bed stroking himself, his and Malfoy's eyes never leaving each other. Malfoy toed off his expensive shoes and pushed them to the side as Ron sat up taking one of Malfoy's feet into his hands and shedding him of his black socks, doing the same to the other as Malfoy leaned down and kissed Ron then pushed him back as Ron went back to pleasuring himself. Charlie let out a soft moan as Malfoy's cock appeared. It was perfect. It was not as thick as Ron's but it was longer, he noticed that the tip curved down lightly.

Charlie's mouth began to water and he hissed lightly as Ron sat up taking it into his mouth as Malfoy threw his head back and moaned in appreciation.

Malfoy threaded his fingers through Ron's hair, not pushing Ron onto him, just caressing his locks. He was whispering to Ron, and Charlie couldn't hear it. Ron liked what he was hearing because he saw his brother smile around Malfoy, as Ron pulled back he bared teeth grazing it lightly along Malfoy and Malfoy moaned even louder. Then Malfoy dropped to his knees as Ron sat back pulling his knees up allowing Malfoy access to everything. If he wasn't here to see it Charlie wouldn't believe, here was Lucius Malfoy a wealthy man, a feared man, a man who thought everyone should bow at his feet. Was kneeling before a lowly Weasley, kneeling before a Weasley and about to perform an act that no Malfoy would ever do, let alone to in Malfoy's opinion was the lowest family in the pureblood line. He leaned up and kissed Ron hungrily as Ron held the back of his neck pulling him closer, trying to devour every inch of him. He kissed his way down Ron's body. Nibbling on his sensitive nipples as Ron's cheeks brightened. As Ron exhaled a shuddering breath. Malfoy went lower taking small bites into Ron's flesh, leaving teeth marks in his wake. Claiming him, letting it known that Ron was his and his alone. As he neared Ron's groin he took a deep breath making Ron sigh and Charlie was again shocked that Ron was showing such emotion, his little brother who was normally closed off and reserved since the war, was coming alive, was showing signs that the old Ron was still inside there somewhere.

He heard Malfoy say a spell and saw a small vial come floating to his outstretched hand as he continued kissing Ron's inner thigh. He straightened up to pour some of the oil into his hand, coating his fingers as Ron's chest began rising and falling faster, Charlie would feel his excitment from where he hid. He was as well. He closed his eyes. And wondered what it would be like to be Ron in this very moment.

He opened them just in time to see Malfoy use two of his fingers to breach his brother as Ron groaned. Malfoy smiled then leaned in taking Ron's cock into his mouth and began thrusting his fingers and bobbing his head in time. Ron kept panting, not making any noise just panting or gasping. Ron was sinking lower onto the bed as Malfoy pulled his two fingers out then added a third as he pushed into Ron again and again in time with his thrusting and turning of his wrist, he drew Ron deep into his throat and Charlie couldn't stand it any more as he undid his trousers and pulled his own prick out and almost cried out on his first stroke, his cock already sensitive to the scene in front of him.

"Now." Ron gasped. "Lucius, now."

Yes, now. Charlie thought. Do it now.

Lucius smiled and stood motioning Ron to do as well. They were almost the same height. Ron had a few inches on him. As Lucius maneuvered Ron to his stand at his side, he brushed a kiss to his temple. The older man sat down and Ron smiled as Lucius guided Ron to straddle him, his back to Lucius' chest. Charlie held his breath as he watched his brother take his descent. Bracing on hand on the back of the daybed's frame. He watched as Lucius held his cock, watched him close his eyes as he entered Ron. Ron's eyes rolled into the back of his head, his mouth lightly open in ecstasy as he was finally seated. He leaned against Lucius for a moment as they shared a languorous kiss. Ron moved as he braced himself, raising one foot to rest on the bed and one to support his weight as he raised himself a bit as Lucius began to thrust up into him, on the first powerful thrust he must've hit Ron's prostate because Ron's mouth dropped and he let out a loud gasp. Lucius kept up his pace, in out, in out, as Ron panted. Neither let out a moan, a cursed word, nothing, it was silent, except for Ron's pants. He wondered if they were like this all the time or was it just because Ron's neighbors might hear them. Either way Charlie was in awe of the act. He was jealous of Ron and what he and Lucius shared.

He watched Lucius pull Ron tightly, wrapped his arm around his waist, kissing Ron's back and neck in such a loving way. Watching that simple gesture, watching Lucius kiss Ron's back and neck, watching him caress his thighs and torso, holding him tighter against his chest, he knew. Bill was wrong.

"Lucius." Ron gasped.

And it was as if Lucius knew. He pulled out and Ron moved to lie down, placing a pillow under his hips to raise himself as Lucius knelt between his spread legs as Ron hooked an ankle on the frame and Lucius pulled one onto his shoulder bending Ron's long body in half as he plunged deep. Charlie moaned inwardly, he could feel his impending orgasm as he watched them, watched Lucius pound into Ron roughly and Ron's hand become a blur as he pulled himself off, gasping and panting, Lucius' grunts and finally Ron arched and shuddered as he came onto his stomach, Lucius was hissing, Charlie knew that Ron's muscles were spasming around Lucius' flesh. Ron rubbed his semen into his stomach his fingers coated in the sticky mess, he reached up as Lucius grinned he craned his neck forward and captured Ron's index finger between his teeth and sucking down as he licked away Ron's cum, and in that moment Charlie had his own climax, his cum spurting between his fingers and onto Ron's purple flowers. He opened his eyes just in time to see Lucius' head thrown back his mouth open and gasping Ron's name. Then he fell onto Ron kissing his face and neck as Ron rubbed his back.

Charlie watched as Lucius pulled back and looked down at the redhead, wiping his brow and kissing his forehead.

"Not just for the release." Lucius whispered.

"No."

"No." Lucius said rubbing his nose alongside Ron's. "Let's get up."

"I'm perfectly happy right here." Ron said hooking his long leg around Lucius' waist prohibiting him from moving.

"Mm." Lucius said kissing him. "I am as well, but I'd like to get some clothes on before taking an unbreakable vow."

Ron's eyes widened. "What."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Must I say it again?"

"Yes."

"If I must." He knelt up and pulled Ron up flushed against him. "I'd like to get dressed and I want you to make an unbreakable vow with me." He caressed Ron's cheek.

"Lucius. Don't do this because of what Bill said. I don't care about what my family says or anyone for that matter. I want you and only you."

Lucius actually smiled. "I know. How couldn't you?" he smirked as Ron grinned back at him. "But when we tell your father it would be harder for him to kill me since we'd be practically married and it's hard to kill family. I should know, I couldn't even kill my wife, I had Narcissa killed by Aurors."

Ron scoffed. "No you didn't. She was killed because she tried to kill Tonks."

"Well I willed it."

Ron chuckled. "Are you sure about this?"

Lucius leaned in and kissed him softly. "I'm sure."

Ron nodded and kissed him. "We'll have to wait till tomorrow since we need a witness."

"Nonsense just give your 'brother' a moment to clean up and we'll have him do it."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I don't know which one it is as you know I can't tell them apart. But he's the one that has just soiled your Lilacs."

Charlie stuck his head out and waved sheepishly at Ron as Lucius began nibbling on Ron's collar bone. "Sorry, Ron." Charlie said shrugging.

Ron just shook his head. "You knew he was there all this time?"

Lucius hummed his response. Then looked at Ron. "I did. Now he'll know that I want you as well and that your feelings are not just one sided. I may not express heart felt sentiments to you, Ronald. But you know I have every intention of keeping you in my life for as long as I live mine."

Ron smirked. "You love me."

Lucius hissed. "Never use that word. If you chose to use a four-letter word, I'm rather fond of the word 'cock' especially when it's yours."

"You love me." Ron teased in a sing-song voice.

Lucius pushed Ron back and growled at him. "Get dressed. The sooner we get through these vows the sooner I can strangle you and not fear imprisonment."

Ron chuckled. Then grinned at him lasciviously. "Yes, Professor."

Charlie stood up and left the lovers alone as he heard the tell tale sound of flesh meeting flesh, it sounded like Ron was getting his punishment. It would be another hour or three before they were ready. He wondered if Harry was only interested in one redheaded Weasley. He might just have to find out.

Ron was obviously taken.

-fin-


End file.
